Akatsuki's New Year
by Rie Minami
Summary: Cerita tentang rencana Akatsuki menyambut datangnya tahun 2009. OneShotnya gak panjang2 amat, koq! Langsung RnR aja lahhh..


**Yohoo, Rie kembali hadir dengan fic noraknya! Kenapa dikatakan norak? coalnya pemeran di fic ini semuanya adalah ANGGOTA AKATSUKI, The Craziest Organization Ever! –dikeroyok abiz-. Sedih rasanya gak kemana-mana pas malam tahun baru. Rie ngebuat fic ini tepat jam 22.00 en selesai sampe jam 00.00 pas masuk taon baru 2009! (cuma 2 jam! Rekor baru, nih ) Biarpun sedikit di kasi masukan ama temen Rie. Oke deh, saya gak mau panjang lebar ngomong gak penting, langsung baca aja dan jangan lupa untuk ngeREVIEW!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Title :**__ Tahun baru ala Akatsuki_

_**Author :**__ Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hatake Rie yang cute…(narsis)_

_**Genre :**__ Seperti biasa, Humor! (padahal gak kocak, malahan NORAK n GARING!)_

_**Fic Rated**__ : K+_

_**Summary**__ : Gak penting, yang jelas OneShot. Langsung baca aja!_

---

**TAHUN BARU ALA AKATSUKI**

YIHAA!!! Akhirnya momen yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Akatsuki pun tiba. MALAM TAHUN BARU! Mari Kita lihat barengan, persiapan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan buat menyambut malam pergantian tahun itu?

"TOEEETTTT….!!!TOEEEET TOEEET…..!!!" Tobi niup terompet kertas karton yang dibuat ama Konan (ntah gimana caranya terompet itu bisa bunyi, secara dia kan pake topeng?). Anak autis ntuh gak nyadar kalo dia udah ngebuat seekor….upsss salaahh, maksudnya seseorang ngerasa sangat terganggu. Dia adalah…

"TOBIII! BISA DIAM GAK SEEEH??! GUE KAN LAGI BOBOOK….!!" teriak Itachi terbangun dari kursi goyangnya. "KALO MO MAEN DI LUAR AJA SONO!!!"

"Yaaah….Senpai gimana sih? Inikan malam taon baru. Masa senpai molor mulu…" jawab Tobi

"Iya nih. Mana semangat taon baru lo?" tanya seorang yang tampangnya paling normal di Akatsuki. Sasori! (kalo dibilang paling ganteng, ni orang pasti dah masuk rumah sakit karena telinganya meninggi en melebar)

"Taon baru ntuh semangatnya anak muda…kalo Itachi sih pastinya gak ada. Dia kan dah aki-aki…" sambung seorang cowok bertampang cewek. Deidara tentunya!

"Bener ntuh. Dari pada elo di sini, mendingan elo ke Panti jompo aja,deh. Kan lumayan, gak pusing gue mikirin biaya hidup elo!" kata seorang yang pastinya pelit en gak nyadar kalo dia juga dah aki-aki. Kakuzu!

"Udah deh, biarin aja dia ngabisin sisa hidupnya di kursi goyang noraknya itu…" tukas Pein, sang pemimpin organisasi gak waras itu sambil nendangin kursi goyang Itachi yang di belakangnya ada lambang Uchiha sok elit tentunya. Alhasil, kaki Pein membiru karena kursi goyang Itachi terbuat dari baja anti tendangan."WADAAWW!!! SIALAN NIH KURSI GOYANG!!!"

"Gak bisa, chi! Elo gak boleh molor! Kita harus nyambut taon baru dengan ceria. Masa elo gak ngehargai usaha gue yang udah ngebikinin kalian masing-masing 10 terompet…!" desis satu-satunya cewek di organisasi itu. Ya Konan lahh, masa Deidara?!

"Gue juga udah buat masakan special tahun baru. Ada sate cicak, tumis kelelawar, sambel kadal goreng, semur laba-laba en Iguana bakaaar…" kata Zetsu, The Akatsuki Cannibal. Semua yang mendengarnya (minus Zetsu) muntah darah.

"Wah, enak tuh! Di tambah lagi minumannya darah segar ayam yang baru gue sembelih tadi!" sambung Hidan, Akatsuki member pengikut aliran sesat. Semua yang mendengarnya (minus Hidan dan Zetsu) muntah darah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Gue sih setuju aja, yang penting gak pake ikan-ikanan!" ujar Kisame, satu-satunya siluman hiu di Akatsuki bahkan di dunia perninjaan (Author : He..he….akhirnya semua kebagian ngomong!). "Ck..ck…! Gak gaul banget sih lo! Terserah elo dah…kalo mo tidur, tidur aja sono! Kalo bisa, gak usah bangun-bangun lagi…" desis Pein.

"Elo gimana sih? Elo kan pemimpin, masa elo mo aja nurutin tingkah dia yang seenak udelnya aja?!" bentak Konan kesal.

"Maklum ajah, Pein kan gak punya wibawa seorang pemimpin, adanya juga tampang mesum!" ejek Kisame seenaknya.

"Apa lo bilang????!!! Elo mo gue jadiin hiu panggang??!!" geram Pein melotot ke mata bulat Kisame. Kisame pun ngedip-ngedipin matanya buat ngebalas Pein. (??)

"Kan emang bener! Jangan nyalahin Kisame, donk! Salah ndiri, terima aja kenyataan. Seharusnya elo bersyukur cuma di lahirin dengan tampang mesum, dari pada kayak tampang Kisame?!" ujar Konan yang ngebikin darah tinggi Pein kumat. Kisame cuma manggut-manggut membenarkan perkataan Konan. Tapi Pein gak berani marahin Konan, secara Konan kan satu-satunya cewek yang mo ama Pein. Kalo itu terjadi, bisa-bisa Pein di putusin ama Konan en langsung rujuk ama mantan pacarnya, Kakuzu (Benarkah itu?!)! Pein cuma bisa nelan ludah mendengar cacian Konan.

"Gue ngalah, dah….! Itachi!! cepetan lo pake seragam, piyama elo norak banget tuh. Kalo elo gak mau, gue suruh si Kakuzu buat ngedenda elo 1 juta!!!" tegas Pein akhirnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi?! Itachi dah keburu molor lagi. Pein gondok en mengguncang-guncang tubuh lebay Itachi "WOOIII!! BANGUN LO KAKEK!!!"

---

**Jam 23.30**

Deidara udah menggelar koran-koran bekas di halaman depan markas agar mereka dapat ngeliat kembang api yang disulut dari desa Konoha. (Markas mereka berada di tengah-tengah hutan belantara, jadi cuma mereka yang mengadakan acara di situ).

Zetsu mengeluarkan masakan buatannya ke halaman markas.

Tobi tetap aja niup-niup ntuh terompet

Sasori ngeluarin boneka Hirukonya buat nemenin acara taon barunya.

Hidan melaksanakan ritual penghapusan dosa taon lalu

Kakuzu lagi ngitung berapa duit yang di keluarin buat ngadain pesta norak itu.

Kisame lagi dandanan di depan cermin. (gak guna banget)

Konan ngeluarin terompet hasil buatannya.

Pein masih aja nelen ludah

Itachi masih tetep molor di kursi goyangnya.

**Jam 23.45**

Deidara udah duduk manis di atas koran-koran bekas itu sambil nyisir rambutnya.

Zetsu ngumpat-ngumpat Deidara karena masakan buatannya kemasukan rambut-rambut Deidara yang berguguran.

Tobi masih tetep niup-niup terompet.

Sasori ngutak-ngatik boneka hirukonya buat masang tangannya yang copot.

Hidan belon selesai dengan ritualnya.

Kakuzu stress ngitung duitnya pake otaknya yang ber IQ 0,0005. Kalkulatornya lagi rusak!

Kisame udah siap dandanan en langsung duduk di sebelah Deidara.

Konan lagi ngetes satu per satu terompet buatannya.

Pein mengguncang-guncang tubuh Itachi yang lagi tidur nyenyak.

Itachi terbangun juga, tapi gak mo bergerak ama sekali karena masih ngantuk

**Jam 23.59**

Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi , Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame dan Konan udah siap-siap mo niup terompet.

Pein nyeret-nyeret Itachi ke halaman markas.

Itachi di seret paksa Pein sambil ngumpat-ngumpat dalam hati.

**Tepat Jam 00.00**

TOOOOEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT….TTTOOOOOOEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT….!!! Seluruh anggota Akatsuki meniup terompetnya selama 1 jam nonstop!

**Jam 00.11**

Semuanya ngos-ngosan hampir kehabisan nafas, kecuali Tobi. Dia pingsan karena dah dari tadi niupin terompet mulu. Setelah itu, mereka saling ngasih ucapan dan bersalam-salaman (kayak lebaran aja!). HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009!!! (ejaan asli Indonesia, mereka semua sama sekali gak pandai English!)

**Jam 00.15**

Deidara masih aja ngos-ngosan

Zetsu dah langsung nyambar masakan mautnya.

Tobi masih pingsan

Sasori ngucapin Happy New Year ama Hirukonya. Karena gak ada respon, dia pun nendang hirukonya sampe ancur berantakan. (Sinting)

Hidan berdoa agar tahun depan masih tetap jadi pengikutnya Dewa Jashin.

Kakuzu ngambil batu es buat ngedinginin otaknya yang udah error.

Kisame makan masakannya Zetsu.

Konan dan Pein mojok di balik pohon. Ntah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Itachi ngelanjutin tidurnya di halaman.

**Jam 00.30**

Deidara tidur karena kelelahan.

Zetsu keselek tulang cicak kemudian pingsan

Tobi masih tetep pingsan

Sasori pingsan, kakinya infeksi abis nendang hirukonya. (Kok Bisa?)

Hidan nangis tersedu-sedu sampe pingsan karena Dewa Jashin gak mao memaafkan dosa-dosanya. (Apaan ntuh?)

Karena gak mempan ngilangin stressnya, Kakuzu ngeluarin kulkas ke halaman (buat apa?) trus dia masuk kedalam kulkas , Kakuzu pingsan karena kedinginan. (semua badannya dah beku di dalam es DX).

Konan dan Pein tidur bareng (ato ketiduran) di balik pohon.

Itachi masih aja tidur. Akhirnya mereka semua terkapar tak berdaya di halaman markas.

**Paginya di Konoha, Suna ato apalaah…(yang jelas desa yang ada di Anime Naruto)**

Berita di temukannya 10 manusia spesies terbaru pingsan kelaparan akibat tersesat di sebuah hutan belantara.

**Fin**

**Beeghhh…..fic nya garing benerr!!! Ini fanfic pertama yang tersingkat dan tergaring yang pernah Rie buat. Gak pantess buat dibaca!!! (-dibacok-, bilangnya pas udah keburu dibaca). Ya, udah deh. Kata Hidan, sejelek dan segaring apapun fic yang udah di baca harus diwajibkan memberi REVIEW!!! –dibacok Hidan pake sabitnya karena udah menyelewengkan ajaran Dewa Jashin! TT –**

**Review aja lah….di jamin masuk sorga!**


End file.
